Mash Off
Mash Off is the sixth episode of the third season of Glee and the fiftieth overall. It premiered on November 15, 2011. This episode features the 300th musical performance of Glee. The episode was directed by Eric Stoltz and was written by Michael Hitchcock. The third annual "mash-up competition" takes place in this episode, with the first being in Vitamin D and the second in Never Been Kissed. Summary Puck fantasizes about his substitute teacher, Shelby Corcoran, whom he recently kissed and has since fallen in love with. He sings Hot for Teacher with Mike, Blaine and Finn. Puck tries to convince Shelby, who adopted the child he fathered with Quinn, to start a relationship with him, but she reject the idea. Quinn still wants to get Beth back from Shelby, and tries to join The Troubletones in an effort to get closer to her. After Puck tells Shelby of Quinn's true intentions, Shelby tells Quinn that she does not want her in Beth's life. Sue starts a smear campaign against Burt to the clear disapproval of everyone else, especially Kurt. She compares it to his run for class president, saying that he should play it the same way to get ahead in the votes. She convinces him to get a better cause to fight for. Will and Shelby agree to hold a mash-up competition between the New Directons and The Troubletones. Santana takes the rivalry very seriously, and taunts and derides her former New Directions teammates—particularly Finn. He challenges Santana and the other Troubletones to a game of dodgeball. Finn and Santana are the last two people standing, until Santana throws a ball at Finn's face, catching him off-guard, and they win the game. Despite having won, The Troubletones violently target Rory, which bloodies his nose.Sue Sue's campaign against Burt continues, and Burt becomes enraged. He knows something has to be done to help him get ahead in the race. The New Directions perform their mash-up first, and it's the Hall and Oates classic I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams, complete with 80's costumes. The nominees for class president debate in front of the senior class. Rick Nelson claims he'll make it so teachers have to listen to students; Brittany promises topless Tuesdays (on her part) as well as outlawing tornadoes; Kurt pledges to ban dodgeball, since it's a direct bullying tactic; Rachel withdraws herself from the race, and urges everyone to vote for Kurt, since he's the only one who's played fair. Santana is called into Sue's office, explaining that someone overheard her and Finn's conversation, and Santana's lesbianism is being used in a smear campaign against Sue from another opponent (not Burt). Santana runs out in tears saying that she hadn't even come out to her parents yet. The episode wraps up with The Troubletones' mashup of Adele's Rumor Has It/Someone Like You At the end of the number, Finn whispers something to Rachel, causing Santana to jump down from the stage, and verbally attack him. She then ends up slapping Finn in the face, leaving everyone shocked, and the credits start rolling. Trivia *The 300th performance is Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. Source It is also the first number one song from this season on iTunes. Source *According to the 300th song plaque, Maneater/You Make My Dreams Come True ''has been cut in favor of ''I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams. Source *If you look closely in the Rumour Has It/Someone Like You performance you can see Naya's tattoo of a ribbon on her neck. Source *This is the first time that Quinn sings in season three. *In the beginning of the episode in the choir room, following Hot For Teacher, you can see Lea's green Imagine ''tattoo on her right wrist. *The episode was to contain a flashback to a sixteen-year-old Sue, played by Colby Minifie, singing the title song of the musical ''Oklahoma! in a scene that would have explained Sue's antipathy to music in the schools. Series co-creator Ian Brennan said "we wanted to show that Sue at one point had Broadway dreams", and Lynch reveals, "Will tells Sue, 'Poor little Susie Sylvester was told she wasn't good, and now she's got to punish the world.' Like a lot of angry people out there, Sue's a wannabe. However, the scene was not included in the episode as broadcast. *This is the third season, and the third time that mash-ups have been the main part of the 6th episode of a season. (Season 1 episode 6: they had a mash-up competition; Season 2 episode 6: mash-up competition. Season 3 episode 6: they are doing a mash-up competition). *This episode is the 50th episode, and has the 300th performance. Coincedentally, 300/50 is 6, and this is the 6th episode this season. *TV Rating - 7.1 million Source Scored a 2.9 adults 18-49 rating; if not adjusted up in the finals (as is often the case with “Glee”), it would be the worst-performing segment since the Thanksgiving week episode in season one. Source *Unlike the slap in Prom Queen, the slap between Santana and Finn was real. Naya really did slap Cory. *Cory didn't know Naya was going to slap him. *We're assuming that Santana's 18 based off this episode, since it would be illegal for someone to use a minor in their advertisement without their consent. If she were 17, she could sue him. *Ryan Murphy said the young Sue flashback will be an extra in a deleted scene on the DVD, titled "How Sue Sylvester became a bitch" Source *This episode has the most mash-ups included, with 4. *The version of Rumour Has It/Someone Like You uploaded to Glee's Youtube account features a slightly different ending. As Santana and Mercedes finish singing they hold and look off into the audience as the camera pans around them. In the televised version, Santana immediately jumps off the stage and storms over to Finn. This was done to preserve the storyline as the performance was released prior to the episode's release date. Similarly, several shots of Finn whispering to Rachel are also omitted. *This episode has the most number of Troubletones performances, specifically numbers without being merged with the New Directions. *First mash-up competition where competitiors aren't members within ND but of a different glee club. *This would be the first mash-up competition that doesn't involve the Boys vs Girls scheme. Songs *'Hot for Teacher' by Van Halen. Sung by Puck with Finn, Blaine and Mike. *'Yoü and I/You and I' by'' Lady Gaga/Eddie Rabbit''. Sung by Will and Shelby. *'Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another' by Pat Benatar/Blondie. Sung by The Troubletones and New Directions. *'I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams' by Hall & Oates. Sung by New Directions. *'Rumour Has It/Someone Like You '''by ''Adele. Sung by The Troubletones. Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Eric Etebari as Reggie Salazar Co-Stars *Rock Antony as Rick Nelson *Ryan Heinke as Brett *Alex Stamm as Other Kid Errors *In Hot For Teacher performance the top button for Blaine's shirt is undone then later in the performance the shirt is completely buttoned again. *During Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another when Santana throws the last dodgeball at Finn in slow-motion, he appears to be falling backwards. In the next shot, he is standing upright. *During I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams Finn can be seen singing "Oh yeah" but he's not suppose to. Rory and Quinn are seen not singing on their parts, Rory's part is "Yeah yeah" before the 2nd stanza and Quinn's is the "I'm down on day dream..." with Finn on the bridge. *During some scenes of Rumour Has It/Someone Like You , Santana's gentures change several time. Photos WillEmmaMO.png TroubleTonesMO.png SueMO.png ShelbyMO.png SantanaMO4.png SantanaMO3.png SantanaMO2.png SantanaMO.png SantanaFinnMO2.png SantanaFinnMO.png RoryPuckMO.png RoryFinnMO.png RoryBlaineMO.png RickMO.png RachelMO.png RachelKurtMO.png QuinnMO2.png QuinnMO.png PuckBethMO.png NewDirectionsMO.png KurtMO.png BurtMO.png BrittanySantanaMO.png BrittanyMO2.png BrittanyMO.png Videos thumb|right|290px thumb|300px|left|sneak peek:mash-offthumb|300px|left Navigational es:Episodio:Mash-Off Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes